


Remembering Love

by elletromil



Series: Meant to be [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Eggsy is Gavin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Harry is Henry, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“It’s not that kind of movie.”</i><br/><i>There is a bang, a bloodied view of the sky and Gavin wakes up screaming.</i> </p><p>~</p><p>
  <i>“It’s not that kind of movie.”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>A bullet piercing through his head, however what wakes Henry up is not the already fading memory of pain but rather the desperate cry in his ears.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maries1993](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maries1993/gifts).



> So this was a really long time coming, but I finally sat down today and kick my butt to write it. Or well, I was actually writing while walking to parents, but you get the idea.
> 
> I've always wanted to give Harry and Eggsy a moment together in this 'verse, some kind of resolution and this is it. Dev, my bae, I hope you like this and I am sorry it took so long for me to write u.u
> 
> Also I was about to tag this "canonical character death" because the first story of this verse was tagged as such since it was written last fall... YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I LAUGHED BECAUSE HA! I CAN'T TAG THAT NOW CAN I??? (don't tell me that we never know for sure okay? my home is at the bottom of the Nile so even if it does end up that harry is "dead" he won't be to me)

_“It’s not that kind of movie.”_

_There is a bang, a bloodied view of the sky and Gavin wakes up screaming._

~

_“It’s not that kind of movie.”_

_A bullet pierces through his skull, however what wakes Henry up is not the already fading memory of pain but rather the desperate cry in his ears._

*

It is not the first time Henry and Gavin share a bed, nor is it the first time they fall asleep after making love.

But, for the first time since Gavin asked Henry to _stay_ and he _did_ , they end up in the older man’s flat.

Not that Henry didn’t want to invite him before, but they were always closer to Gavin’s and Henry’s work schedule makes it easier for him to run back to his home to get changed rather than the opposite.

Tonight however, instead of going out, Henry has invited Gavin over for an home-cooked dinner and made it clear that if he wanted to bring a change of clothes, he’d be more than welcomed to stay the night. Gavin doesn’t waste time thinking it through, just arrives at Henry’s doorstep with an overnight bag thrown over his shoulder.

Henry’s flat is much more nicer than Gavin’s and with anyone else, he might have felt self-conscious over the obvious differences between them, but after months of dating, being among all the framed butterflies feels rather like _coming home_.

Henry looks a bit anxious as he gives him the tour, as if he expects him to suddenly change his mind and decide this is a mistake.

As if that would ever happened.

Henry is, without a doubt, the best thing that has happened in Gavin’s life.

He’s starting to believe Henry might think the same about him, if the pure joy in his eyes when Gavin kisses him at the end of the little tour is anything to go by.

That’s definitely something he can live with.

*

_“It’s not that kind of movie.”_

_There is the bang of a gun and-_

Eggsy wakes up with a scream in an unfamiliar bed, his cry startling Harry awake at his side.

His eyes aren’t yet adjusted to the darkness so that he can make sense of his surroundings, but he knows already that while it _is_ his room, it also _isn’t_.

Any other time, he would worry about it, but with Eggsy still thrashing from his own bad dreams, the weird feeling is the last thing on his mind.

He narrowly avoids getting punched in the face and he has to fight his instinct to catch Eggsy’s hands to keep them immobilized, knowing it would be the worst thing to do. “Eggsy, Eggsy you need to calm down,” he keeps his voice gentle but firm, hoping it’s all he’ll need to bring Eggsy back to himself.

It works and it doesn’t at the same time, Eggsy no longer trying to fend off imagined assailants, instead looking at Harry with a mixture of fear and confusion.

“Harry?” His voice breaks on his name and it is so _heartbreaking_ as if Eggsy can’t quite believe it, as if a blink is all it would take for Harry to disappear. His hands clench and unclench on the blankets, like he wants to reach out to touch him but doesn’t quite dare to do it.

Harry won’t have any of it and in a flash, he’s drawn his boy in a loose embrace, shivering at the contact of flesh on flesh, at how it feels like Eggsy is kissing his skin when he hides his face in the crook of his neck.

“Shhh, Eggsy, it’s me, it was only a dream,” he whispers against his ear, his hands running up and down his naked back in a comforting motion. “Just a really bad dream.”

“Oh my god Harry,” it sounds like a prayer, “I am sorry, so, so sorry. I tried so hard to make you proud, to be the best, but it wasn’t enough… I should never have said what I said.”

It hurts that Eggsy would ever believe he isn’t proud of everything he’s accomplished, hurts even more to know his parting words to the boy is what lead him to believe he was in any way inadequate when he is the closest to perfection Harry has ever set eyes on.

“Oh my dear boy, I _am_ proud, I have never been _anything_ but _proud_ of you.”

He pushes Eggsy back a little, until he can carefully cup his jaw with a gentle hand and tips his head to force him to look at him and will him to see the truth in his eyes. Harry knows the exact moment his boy starts to believe him, because it is the very same one he opens his mouth to protest, to deny what is so clear to see.

He could argue with him he knows, but instead he finally succumb to the desire that has been plaguing him since that day at the station, since he saw Eggsy walking down the stair and look at him with so much defiance, as if he could take on the whole world if he needed to, and presses his lips against his in the chastest kiss he has ever given anyone.

Still, what should have been the discovery of a first kiss is instead the familiarity of the hundredth, but somehow, Harry can’t find it in himself to be bothered by how natural it is, how _familiar_ the act of moving his lips against Eggsy’s is.

One kiss becomes two, then three and four, until they let go of each other after what must be a dozen, maybe more so they can catch their breath. Eggsy doesn’t go far, just presses their foreheads together, brushing his nose with his in eskimo kisses. Harry keeps his eyes closed, breathing him in, savouring the moment of peace for a few heartbeats before he breaks it.

“We both said things we never meant. And neither said what should have been the only thing that mattered.” He can hear Eggsy’s breath catching and even with his vision blurry by their closeness he recognize his look of disbelief. If it didn’t mean letting go of Eggsy, he would kick himself for not giving the boy any indication that his feelings were returned earlier. But what is done is done and now the only thing they can change is the future. “I love you,” he reverently says the words for what he knows is the first time, the first of a thousandth and cannot help but to join in Eggsy’s broken laughter when his boy says them in return.

Eggsy rests his head against Harry’s shoulder once more but now his lips truly are leaving a trail of kisses on his naked skin and Harry does the same on his hair and temples, the side of his cheek and bridge of his nose, everywhere he can reach.

It doesn’t take long before their mouths meet again and Harry would be hard-pressed to tell to whom the moans echoing in the room belong to.

“Harry…” his name is breathed against his lips after an eternity, Eggsy’s eyes pleading in an unvoiced question.

“ _Yes, Eggsy_ ,” he whispers before pressing their lips together, finally letting his hands caress the younger man’s body as he had never admitted he had wanted to.

*

The next morning Gavin and Henry wake up pleasantly sore, with their legs entwined together and no distance between their bodies.

They both remember a bad dream waking them up in the middle of the night and how they found comfort in each other.

They remember forgiveness and relief.

They remember love.


End file.
